conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Atlantic hurricane season (NC)
The 2011 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing era of tropical cyclone formation on the Atlantic Ocean, including Eskimo Sea and smaller nearby seas like Black Sea, Mediterranean Sea and Baltic Sea. The official beginning of the annual season is June 1 and the season terminates on November 30: however tropical cyclones are possible year-round. Names *Adolf (German) *Bryndís (Icelandic) *Carlos (Spanish) *Dag (Norwegian) *Eska (Kalaallisut) *Fatima (Arabic) above used as of July 23 *Gary (English) *Huâttar (Skoltish) *Iarlaith (Irish) *Jeanne (French) *Künney (Yakut) *Luyes (Brasilian Portuguese) *Mikko (Finnish) *Natividad (Spanish) *Olle (Swedish) *Pieter (Dutch) *Ryszard (Polish) *Suffia (Kalaallisut) *Tinu (Romanian) *Unísiu (Brazilian Portuguese) *Vėjas (Lithuanian) *William (English) *Željko (Serbian) Storms Hurricane Adolf On March 13, a tropical depression formed almost halfway between Africa and South America. Moving first southwest and turning to the west, on March 15 it became Tropical Storm Adolf, and on March 17 a hurricane. Late on March 18, Adolf made landfall near Barra dus Cocierus, Sergipe, Brazil as a moderate tropical storm. It degenerated to a remnant low shortly after. Tropical Storm Bryndís On May 25, a degenerate area of low pressure moved from the Balkans over Italy. On the next day it moved over the Tyrrhenian Sea and became a tropical depression. Drifting slowly west, the system became Tropical Storm Bryndís in the evening of May 27. In the next evening, the storm made landfall at Zuwarah, Libya. Tropical Depression Three On June 1, an extratropical circulation was generated off the coast of Pará State, Brazil. First it moved to the east, then made a counterclockwise loop. It acquired a subtropical character on June 5, and became tropical on June 6. It made landfall at Viseu, Pará, Brazil on June 7, and lingered near the coast for another day before dissipating. Hurricane Carlos On July 1, a tropical wave emerged from Africa near the equator. Despite the proximity to the equator, favorably low wind shear caused the wave to become a tropical depression almost instantly. By July 5, the system had become a major hurricane, while making a close approach to Brazil at a distance of only 200 km. After gradually weakening, the now-tropical storm Carlos became extratropical on July 10. Tropical Storm Dag On July 2, a tropical wave broke off the ITCZ in Komi Republic. The resulting low became a tropical depression on the next day, and yet a day later it became Tropical Storm Dag. It weakened back to a depression early on July 7, before passing near Svalbard, and later Nannica. The system dissipated in the early morning of July 9. Hurricane Eska Hurricane Fatima Early on July 19, a developing area of low pressure was noted over Russia. It strengthened while approaching the Baltic Sea. Shortly after entering the sea on July 21, it acquired tropical characteristics, becoming Tropical Storm Fatima and strengthening rapidly to a Category 1 hurricane. It made its first landfall at Öland, Sweden on July 22, then making further landfalls at Kalmar, Sweden, Vedbæk, Denmark, Samsø, Denmark and Horsens, Denmark. After brushing Shetland and Faroe Islands, the system made its final landfall early on July 26 at Mesterik, Nannica with 70 mph winds. Tropical Storm Gary On July 25, a disturbance formed off the coast of Portugal, becoming a tropical depression on July 27 and a tropical storm on July 29, while north of Canary Islands. Thereafter the storm had a pretty northerly course, becoming extratropical on August 1. Hurricane Huâttar A disturbance formed over Siberia on August 1, having winds of tropical storm force already over land. On August 4 it assumed tropical characteristics. By late August 6, it had become a Category 4 hurricane, before making a landfall at Kop Vifrektim, Svalbard. Slowly passing Svalbard, the storm weakened due to land interaction, however it intensified again before making the last landfall at Imokolovek, Nannica as a Category 2 early on August 9. Hurricane Iarlaith A tropical wave exited Africa on August 3. It became a tropical depression on August 5, and by August 8 it was a major hurricane, sustained winds peaking at 120 mph. The hurricane moved north paralleling South American coastline, weakening and becoming extratropical on August 12. Hurricane Jeanne A disturbance formed over the Baltic Sea on August 6, becoming a tropical storm on the next day before landfalling at Kappelskär, Sweden. On the next day the weakened tropical depression entered Skagerrak, gradually reintensifying. On the morning of August 10, the storm made a landfall at South Ronaldsay, Scotland as a Category 1 hurricane, then going over the Orkney Islands archipelago. The storm weakened, completely dissipating on August 12. Tropical Storm Künney A center of low pressure formed along a cold front exiting northeastern Brazil on August in the wake of the passage of Iarlaith. The system moved east, then turning south before becoming a tropical depression on August 14. It became a tropical storm on the next day and moved westward before making landfall near Parenheba, Piví, Brazil Tropical Storm Luyes A tropical depression formed west of Corsica on August 17. It became a tropical storm the day after, and made landfall at Tizi-Ouzou, Algeria on August 19. Hurricane Mikko ! colspan="2" | Hurricane Mikko |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #ffc140;" | Current storm status Category 3 hurricane (SSHS) |- | As of || 0600 UTC August 27 |- | Location || 28.0°N 39.4°E |- | Winds || 125 mph (1-min sustained) gusting to 150 mph |- | Pressure || 957 mbar |- | Movement || N at 13 mph |} Category:New Coordinates